Thalia and Nico's guide to makeing Percy mad and or annoyed
by Aphrodite child
Summary: 101 ways to make Percy mad. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello People this is my guide to annoying my awesome cousin Percy.

-Thalia, and Nico

1. Tell him that Annabeth hates him.

2. When he comes to yell at you for saying that she hated him, run of screaming giber gaber. ( "That's stupid death breath!"-Thalia "Shut up pinecone face!" - Nico)

3. Tell the Aphrodite cabin to redesign Percy's cabin. ( "HA! Beat that!"-Thalia)

5. Call Percy by his full name every time you see him. ("Beat that Thals!" - Nico)

6. Beat Percy seven times in a row. ("How in Hades are we going to do that?" - Nico "Cheating?" - Thalia)

7. Call your godly parent better than Percy's. ( "Hehe, I like this one." - Thalia I'm going to try it. - Nico)

8. Tell Percy that he wil never be good at Archery. ( "That one is lame." - Thalia)

9. Beat PErcy at every thing he is good at. ("That is going to be really hard." - Nico)

10. Only call him Perseuse for a year. ( "That is going to be fun!" - Nico)

* * *

**Okay guys that's it I need ideas so give me some ideas and, PLEASE R&R (Read and Review). Tell me what you think. And should I make a one shot for some of these? give me some advice please. **

** -AC (Aphrodite child)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha guys! Nico is going to be the only one writing this one so there won't be any interruptions.**

**Nico: Were did Thalia go again?**

**Me: She had to leave for the hunt.**

**Nico: Okay. **

**Me: Relax she'll be back. Do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Aphrodite child does not own PJO. Happy?**

**Me: Yes. Also I want to thank my beta reader Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. On with the story.**

* * *

21. Paint Percy's cabin pink.

22. Make him read every Harry Potter book.

23. Ruin his movie date with Annabeth by switching the movie with Barbie.

24. Make him watch every star wars movie and show ever made.

25. Have Annabeth lecture him about how important grammar is.

26. Have the Aphrodite cabin upgrade his clothes.

27. Tell Conner and Travis to steal his minataur horn.

28. Beat Percy at a swimming contest.

29. Tepee Percy's cabin.

30. Ask Ms. Jackson to tell storys of Percy when he was little.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! And so is Thalia!

Thalia: Yes, I'm back! I had to go to hunt down some monsters.

Nico: There not interested in that.

Thalia: Oh, shut up.

Me: Ha. Thalia, you want to do me a favor?

Thalia: Yeah, what is it?

Me Disclaimer?

Thalia: Fine. Aphrodite child does not own PJO.

* * *

31. Tell Percy he has a new half brother that is a total jerk ("This will kill him!" - Thalia)

32. Steal Percy's shield that Tyson made him. ("That shield is really scarry." - Nico "Are you okay?" - Thalia "I'm on a suger rush" - Nico.)

33. Steal Annabeth's computer, then tell her that Percy stole it. ("I think she'll break up with him if we do that." - Nico.)

34. Tell Percy that his high school is on fire.

35. Braid black jack's hair to look like he's from My Little Pony. ("He's going to call Percy if we do that." -Thalia.)

36. Trick Percy into going to see Poseidon but, instead sees Aphrodite. ("That'll be funny." -Nico.)

37. Replace Percy's shower water with sewer water. ("Were going to need Leo." - Nico.)

38. Set Percy's alarm clock so he is late to all his classes. ("Were asking for him to kill us. If we do all of these."-Thalia.)

39. Have the Ares cabin beat up Percy. ("They'll beat us up if we talk to them"- Nico

40. Tell the Demeter cabin to cover Percy's cabin in vines. ("We're going to get them in trouble." - Nico.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha guys. **

**Thalia: Hi.**

**Nico: Whats up?**

**Me: Withch one of you are doing the disclaimer?"**

**Thalia:Nico.**

**Nico: Fine. Aphrodite child does not own PJO.**

41. Poke Percy to no end until he threatens you. ("Do you think he'll go through with the threat?" -Nico "I hope not." – Thalia)

42. Set Percy's cabin on fire. ("What if we get caught?" – Nico "Lets take lying lessons." –Thalia)

43. Sign Percy up for lying lessons with Conner and Travis. ("Lame." –Nico)

45. Sing Let It go to Percy all day nonstop ("Lets get Travis and Conner to do that" –Thalia)

46. Make fun of Percy's dancing. ("That wont be to hard" –Thalia)

47. Make Percy watch pretty Little Liars. ("Do you watch Pretty Little Liars?" –Nico "Shut up." –Thalia)

48. Draw on Percy's face while he is asleep. ("Were going to get hurt." –Nico)

49. Put make up on Percy while he is asleep ("Aphrodite cabin" –Nico & Thalia)

50. Tell Percy that Annabeth cheated on him. ("Annabeth is going to kill us.")


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I have not updated! But I needed some idea and yeah. So any way I want some ideas, so please if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell it. I take every idea and put it in. **

**Thalia: Enough! Lets get through with this.**

**Nico: Cant you wait?**

**Thalia: *Knocks Nico unconscious***

**Me: Thalia!**

**Thalia:Yes?**

**Me: Good job.**

**Thalia: Aphrodite child does not own PJO!**

**Me: Until Nico wakes up. Thalia will be doing this. I want to thank my amazing beta reader LindsyAwsomeasPercabeth**

* * *

_51. _Dye Percy's hair yellow.

_52. Tell Percy the mist has failed._

_53. Run away from Percy screaming psyco_

_54. Tell Percy Annabeth is pregnant._

_56. Have Percy take Annabeth to a Chinese restaurant, give her a fortune cookie. That says 'Will you marry me?'_

_57. Tell Annabeth about Calyspo_

_ snakes in Percys shoes._

_ Percys bed with aunts._

_60. Tell the camp that Percy has a stuffed animal collection._


End file.
